a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a container for heating textiles. In particular the present invention concerns a so-called "soft-sided" container including a heating element for warming towels, garments, etc.
b) Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,405 (Jarboe) discloses an electrically heated lunch box having separate compartments for warm food, cool food, and a beverage. The Jarboe invention is constructed of rigid, i.e. not collapsible, sides with a hinge connecting the cover to the body of the lunch box. The heating unit 13 of Jarboe is in a separate compartment 11 underneath the warm food compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,870 (Aston) discloses an electrically heated lunch kit constructed of "stainless steel or other material suitable for food containing utensils" (column 2, lines 15-17). Further, a hinge (i.e. not a similar type of connection as that between the sides of the lunch kit) connects the top closure part 12 to the box-like container part 11.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,115 (Welch) discloses a "molded plastic" (column 1, line 10), electrically heated container "preferably made entirely of synthetic resin in which a heating element is embedded or sealed" (column 1, lines 25-27). The open top tray of Welch does not include collapsible surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,018 (Luong et al.) discloses a portable food storage and warming carrying case. The Luong et al. case uses a heating fluid to transfer heat from heating element 18 to a food container 44 having several compartments 46-52. The Luong et al. "cover 12 and carrier 14 are preferably comprised of an insulative, shock-resistant material, e.g., a thermoplastic" (column 2, lines 6-8).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,313 (Workman) discloses a flexible insulated container which is not capable of heating its contents. Instead, the Workman container benignly insulates the contents of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,671 (Sherman et al.) discloses a lunch box for keeping its contents cool during hot weather to prevent spoiling of food, and heating its contents if desired. In particular, Sherman et al. disclose a rigid lunch box which includes both a vessel 8 retaining a cooling fluid and a heating element 16.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,376 (Book) discloses a collapsible, portable, multiple use insulated bag with a second, attachable, multiple use bag. The primary bag is a cooler and the secondary bag is merely for transporting and storing articles. There is no suggestion of providing a heating element within either bag.